


Stuck

by ragnarokdad



Series: Fundraising Commissions [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science, a very very lose definition of science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokdad/pseuds/ragnarokdad
Summary: Bruce has hit a wall with his research, so Thor decides to help him out.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for the lovely GoddessofGamma on Tumblr, as part of my [fundraising fic commissions](https://ragnarokdad.tumblr.com/post/180209745459/fundraising-commissions). 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://ragnarokdad.tumblr.com) and please do consider commissioning me!

Bruce knew that it was getting late and he should be wrapping things up in the lab. He knew this most nights, and most nights he continued to work despite his better judgement. Especially tonight- he was stuck.

He was stuck and no matter how hard he attempted to work, he could not get past the blockade in his research. Which, of course, only made him stubbornly remain at it, even as the light faded outside.

Bruce didn’t even look up when he heard the door of the lab open and close, and heavy footsteps as someone entered.

‘Shouldn’t you be wrapping up in here?’

Bruce looked up at the familiar voice, meeting Thor’s gaze. He was dressed in one of his Asgardian robes which looked extremely comfortable and soft- Bruce had to stop himself from reaching out to touch it, shaking his head slightly and going back to his work.

‘I’ll wrap up in a minute,’ he answered, jotting a few numbers down in his notebook.

‘Do you promise?’ asked Thor, leaning over the counter and looking down at Bruce’s work. ‘Because you tend to say that and then fall asleep at your desk at two in the morning.’

Bruce smiled slightly at that, looking back up. ‘I promise. I’m just trying to figure something out.’

Thor walked around the corner, standing by Bruce’s side and looking down at the disarray of notes that were strewn about.

After a moment of reading them, he reached over and took the pen from Bruce’s hand, writing down a few figures in his notebook.

‘You missed a decimal,’ he then said simply. ‘Can we go now?’

Bruce picked up the notebook, reading over it, and then looked back at Thor.

‘Why do you always do that?’ asked Bruce.

‘Do what?’

‘Hide how smart you are,’ Bruce said.

Thor smiled at that, wrapping an arm around Bruce. ‘It was a tiny mistake that I spotted, that doesn’t make me smart. Just observant.’

Bruce pulled Thor down and kissed the corner of his mouth.

‘No need to be so modest,’ he told him in a low voice. ‘You’re terribly smart and you know it.’

Thor grinned down at Bruce, his hand reaching up and weaving through his curls.

‘And you seem very into it,’ he commented, leaning down to kiss Bruce properly.

‘What are you talking about?’ asked Bruce innocently. ‘I have very normal reactions to my boyfriend correcting me on my research.’

‘Of course you do,’ Thor answered with a laugh, turning them so that Bruce’s back was against the counter.

Bruce grinned, bit his bottom lip and said, ‘Are you complaining?’

‘About you? I would never,’ Thor said, and leant down to kiss his forehead and his cheek, before finally reaching his lips but leaning away, just out of reach. Bruce tugged him a little closer by his robes, bringing their lips together.

Thor kissed him slowly, but the intensity was there and for a moment Bruce forgot where they were, his mind blank as he tried to pull Thor flush against his body, his arms wrapped around the taller man.

Bruce weaved his fingers through Thor’s hair, which had been growing out for a while now. It was soft, with a couple of braids decorating it, and finally long enough for Bruce’s hands to get lost in it.

Thor kissed along Bruce’s jaw, his knee coming up between Bruce’s legs and Bruce couldn’t help but rock against him.

‘We should get out of here,’ said Bruce, sounding a little breathless.

‘Your room’s too far away,’ answered Thor, before leaning in again.

Bruce leant away slightly, giving Thor a look. ‘We’re not having sex in the lab.’

‘Don’t you find the idea even a little bit exciting?’ asked Thor with a grin.

‘No,’ Bruce responded. ‘I’m not about to risk tainting the work I spent so long on.’

Thor sighed and shrugged. ‘That’s a fair point.’

‘It is, isn’t it?’ said Bruce, and took Thor’s hand before leading him out of the lab. ‘Come on.’

It _was_ a far walk to Bruce’s room, farther than he remembered it being. Nobody was around, however, and while still in the hallway, he paused and turned around to tug Thor back down for a kiss. Thor made a pleased noise when Bruce did so, crowding him against the wall.

Bruce couldn’t help himself and slipped his hands under Thor’s robes, only to be greeted with more fabric.

‘How many damn layers does this thing have?’ he mumbled, and Thor chuckled.

‘Let’s go to your room and I can show you,’ he answered, and Bruce snorted with laughter.

‘The arrangement of your robes isn’t really what I’m interested in,’ he said. ‘Just the discarding of them.’

‘That can also be arranged,’ said Thor with a grin, before taking Bruce’s hand and pulling him further down the hallway.

Finally, they were through the door of Bruce’s room and Thor’s hands were on him again. Thor’s lips were in Bruce’s neck and Bruce barely even registered getting to the bed, laying back looking up as Thor unclipped whatever clasp held his robes together, throwing the fabrics to the floor and revealing his upper body.

‘I’ll never get tired of looking at you, you know,’ Bruce breathed, and Thor grinned before closing the gap between them. He was always so eager- something that Bruce didn’t mind one bit- and his hands were already undoing Bruce’s trousers.

Bruce slid his hands down, cupping Thor’s ass that was still covered by leather trousers that he was wearing. Thor made a pleased noise, kissing back up the crook of Bruce’s neck and unbuttoned his shirt before sliding his hands down and palming Bruce’s crotch.  

Keen as he was, Thor tugged down Bruce’s trousers an boxers in one swift motion, which Bruce in turn kicked off as Thor sat up to wriggle out of his own.

Bruce sat up, taking the chance to push Thor down onto his back, his hands trailing down his chest as his lips were on Thor’s, nipping at his bottom lip.

‘You’re so damn gorgeous,’ Bruce murmured, sitting up to admire Thor lying there before opening the drawer of the bedside table and fumbling around for a bottle of lube.

Thor grinned at Bruce with anticipation, but Bruce was sure to take his time as he caressed Thor’s inner thigh with his free hand, before teasing his cock with a couple of strokes and trailing his hand back up his thigh.

Taking his time, Bruce squirted some lube onto his hand and leant forward to kiss Thor once more. He lingered there for a moment, smiling against Thor's lips, before sitting up and gently beginning to work Thor open with his fingers.

This was his favourite part, watching as Thor became undone from his usual composed self, making noises that were only reserved for these moments with Bruce. Thor writhed and sighed with pleasure, his hands fisting the blankets before Bruce finally, _finally_ removed his fingers.

Still in no hurry, Bruce languidly stroked his own cock as he looked down at Thor.

Thor propped himself up on his elbows. ‘I could look at you like that all day.’

‘Could you, really?’ Bruce said with a laugh. ‘You’re too impatient for that.’

‘…Maybe,’ admitted Thor with a grin, and Bruce laughed again before leaning forward, kissing Thor as he thrusted into him.

Thor moaned into the kiss, his hand in Bruce’s hair, tugging him down so that their lips remained together. Bruce found a steady rhythm, enjoying the sounds that he elicited from Thor.

After a moment, Thor put a hand on Bruce’s chest and said, ‘hold on.’

He shifted them so Thor was on top again, bringing himself back down on Bruce’s length with a pleased look on his face. Bruce brushed his hands over Thor’s chest, pausing to rest at his hips as Thor began to move.

Bruce couldn’t keep quiet now either, his breathing mixing in with moans and sounds as Thor took him closer and closer to the edge.

Thor’s hands found Bruce’s, bringing them to Thor’s cock.

‘Thor-‘ Bruce managed to say in a feeble attempt at a warning as he came, but Thor barely noticed as he did the same only a moment later.

Thor leant forward, his forehead resting on Bruce’s as they both caught their breath.

‘Thor,’ Bruce breathed again, and Thor smiled, his eyes closed.

‘Mhm?’ he hummed, bringing his lips to Bruce’s cheek.

Bruce smiled back, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck and playing with his hair. 'You're perfect.'

Thor kissed Bruce’s forehead and laughed slightly. ‘I should really help you out in the lab more often.’

Bruce grinned. ‘I wouldn’t mind that one bit.’

 


End file.
